On Ramen and Unfaithfulness
by Misura
Summary: [Ramen Ikaga] Kanmen discovers that Sumire is cheating on him.


On ramen and unfaithfulness

x

Warnings/notes: Kanmen/Sumire, ooc, failed drabble, attempted silliness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ramen no Ikaga.

written at 27th december 2004, by Misura, for Reppu, as a small Christmas-present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was, Kanmen sourly contemplated, one advantage to being small on Earth. Right now, that advantage was more of a mixed blessing, but still ... it was always better to know when one's True Love had his heart set on someone else, rather than to be kept in the dark about it.

Though he had to admit, he hadn't expected Sumire to go about it this way, so casually cheating on his official fiance as if ... well, as if getting a lover was as ordinary as cooking a meal. Sumire had always seemed rather shy about such matters to him, which Kanmen had considered a rather endearing trait.

Maybe that had all been an act, and Sumire had been deceiving him from the start. That thought wasn't a cheerful one, yet Kanmen prided himself on being able to accept the truth when it presented itself to him. And, thanks to his current size that allowed him to walk about unnoticed, he had now seen the truth with his own eyes.

Sumire didn't love him.

Worse: Sumire was in love with someone else, some good-for-nothing refugee whose spaceship looked like it belonged in the trashcan. Kanmen wouldn't want to be caught dead in it, though, of course, he wouldn't want to be caught dead anywhere. In spite of the treacherous blow life in general, and Sumire in particular, had just dealt him, Kanmen enjoyed being alive quite a lot, thank you very much.

Landing his cup at a safe distance from the enemy vessel, Kanmen determinedly strode up to take a closer look at it, to see what information he could gather on the opponent he would be facing in -he checked the clock- a little under two-and-a-half minute now.

The writing -in -red- of all colors!- prized the contents of the spaceship as being 'delicious' and 'wholesome', as well as 'nutritiously balanced' and 'spicy'. Kanmen concluded he'd probably get to deal with an arrogant, fat person with an ego the size of three small galaxies.

Who was at least ten times as tall as Kanmen, since Sumire had thrown hot water over him.

However, Kanmen had every trust in his superior intelligence and ardent passion for Sumire allowing him to best any enemy. Perhaps Sumire would change his mind once he was reminded of Kanmen's awesome prowess in battle. Surely, Sumire'd be sorry when he saw what Kanmen had done to the vile villain who had dared to make a move on his fiance.

Entertaining himself with happy visions of Sumire begging him on his knees to be forgiven for his temporal lapse into madness, Kanmen made a little victory-dance that took him around the kitchen-table, back to his own cup.

Another glance at the clock informed him there were only about thirty seconds left now. Preparing himself for a duel to the death -if necessary-, Kanmen positioned himself in a tactical spot that was perfect for a surprise-attack.

When he heard approaching footsteps, Kanmen realized he'd forgotten one thing; Sumire would likely get back to the evil sorcerer who had bewitched him and convinced him with dishonorable tricks that -he- and not Kanmen was Sumire's True Love when the three minutes had passed.

Once the ignoble slimeball realized Kanmen had seen through his game, he might threaten Sumire in an attempt to save his own skin from the beating he so thoroughly deserved! Kanmen trembled in anger at the propsect and regretfully decided that he'd better make his presence known to Sumire, rather than wait for the rogue to show his face.

Peeking around the corner of his own spaceship, Kanmen spotted Sumire humming softly as he rummaged around in a drawer, letting out a triumphant 'Ah!' as he held up a spoon. Kanmen didn't quite understand what Sumire intended to do with the thing, but decided it was of no importance at the moment.

Jumping to the middle of the kitchen-table as Sumire moved in the direction of the cup of the enemy, Kanmen let out a yell that nearly caused Sumire to drop his spoon, a sure sign of his having a very, very guilty conscience, the poor dear. Kanmen was almost tempted to forgive him his heinous crime right away.

"Ah-ha! I caught you red-handed, you traitor!" Kanmen swung his staff in what he hoped to be an impressive manner. "Now, back off! In spite of the injury you have done me, I don't want you to get hurt as I deal with the creep who has stolen your affections!"

Sumire blinked. Kanmen desperately held on to his scowling, righteously angry expression, though he felt how it threatened to slip away when Sumire kept staring at him incredulously instead of, as he'd been supposed to, like the busted criminal he was.

After a few seconds, Kanmen noticed the conspicuous absence of the third party in this tragedy. He risked a quick look over his shoulder, to find the alien cup still standing there, steaming but otherwise without giving any sign of being occupied.

"I don't know what your problem is, and I don't want to know either," Sumire muttered, picking up the other spaceship in spite of Kanmen's furious protests. "I have -loads- of homework to do for tomorrow; could you just be quiet and leave me in peace? Please?"

Kanmen sputtered, not yet recovered enough to make any coherent sentences.

"Here. I'll even share my noodle-soup with you." Sumire dipped the spoon into the cup and held it out to Kanmen. "I needed a break anyway, so I guess I might as well spend it here, instead of upstairs."

When Sumire sat down, resting his elbows on the kitchen-table, Kanmen noticed that his fiance did, indeed, look rather tired. Bouncing over to inspect Sumire's so-called 'noodle-soup', Kanmen was quite content to not find any suspicious individuals hiding in there.

"Sumire-kun?" he asked, beaming up at the boy. "I forgive you!"

"Great," Sumire mumbled in reply. "Even if I've no idea what for."

"And since you appear to be in need of some relaxation, why don't you pour some hot water over me so that - Sumire-kun? Where are you going?"

The only answer he got was the sound of the kitchen-door slamming shut behind Sumire's back.

"It's always the same," Kanmen pouted. "My sweet Sumire-kun ... still too insecure to admit how much he loves me. Lucky for him that I know it anyway, and am patient enough to wait."

OWARI


End file.
